


Figured You Out

by Azazel



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Break Up, Casual Sex, Choking, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overdosing, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Song fic, Top!Seungri, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex, bottom!Jiyong, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: They meet in a club one night





	Figured You Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first true song fic in a long time. Think of mixing the lyrics to Nickelback's song figured you out with the visuals from GD's mv for Crooked.
> 
> Italics = song lyrics
> 
> X-posted to aff

_ I like your pants around your feet _

_ And I like the dirt that's on your knees _

_ I like the way you still say please _

_ While you're lookin’ up at me _

_ You're like my favorite damn disease _

 

The first time Seungri sees him it's just a quick flash of white hair bouncing across the dance floor in front of the stage. He seems to teleport from one place to another in the strobe lights, never appearing in the same spot twice. After his set Seungri leaves the dj booth and heads for the bar. He doesn't expect to see the white-haired man again, much less to nearly trip over him as he stumbles away from the bar and the groping hands of a middle-aged businessman. His eyes are a little glossy and very wide, flicking around until finally settling on Seungri. Before he has a chance to take a breath the white-haired man is latched onto his arm and pressing close, his mouth moving a mile a minute as he babbles out greetings and “that was a great set you spun, babe”. He plasters himself to Seungri's side and doesn't so much as glance at the businessman when he shoves himself to his feet and stomps away from them. 

 

As soon as the obnoxious barfly is out of sight the white-haired man releases Seungri's arm and steps away. He gives Seungri a quick once over then turns back to the bar and orders two shots of cheap whiskey. Seungri is still watching him when he spins back around and downs one shot then holds the other out. Within thirty minutes the white-haired man, whose name turns out to be Jiyong, is dragging Seungri into a filthy bathroom stall and doing his level best to count Seungri's fillings with his tongue. Seconds later he's dropping to his knees and yanking Seungri's pants open. He shoves Seungri's underwear down and grips his cock. His palm is calloused and dry but it doesn't matter because then he's stuffing Seungri's cock into his mouth until he gags and backs off a bit. Seungri braces one hand on the wall and buries the other in Jiyong's hair. The bleached strands feel brittle and sort of stiff but that doesn't matter either because Jiyong's mouth is soft and wet and dragging over the skin of his erection. 

 

He feels Jiyong squirming around and looks down to see him fishing through the pockets of his black skinny jeans. A moment later he's pulling his mouth away with a slurp, grinning triumphantly and holding up a condom. He wobbles to his feet, knees coated in grime, then leans back against the graffiti-covered wall for support while he rips open the condom packet. Deft fingers roll the latex over Seungri's cock. It's a standard rubber so it's tighter than what he's used to but it'll have to do. Jiyong bites his bottom lip and sways away from the wall, reaching down to open up his own jeans and muttering under his breath. Seungri isn't sure if Jiyong is talking to him or to himself. It quickly becomes irrelevant when Jiyong shoves his pants down and starts jerking himself off. He tilts his head down and looks up at Seungri through his eyelashes and whines out a soft “please”. Seungri grabs him by the waist and turns him to the wall. Jiyong spreads his legs as far as his clothes will allow, pushing his ass up and back in invitation. There's no way Seungri could possibly hope to refuse so he doesn't. Jiyong's forehead thuds against the wall as Seungri pushes into him. 

 

Seungri notes that, even though Jiyong is tight around him, there's a certain slickness surrounding his dick proving he's not the first person to fuck Jiyong that night. He can't bring himself to care very much about being the first or the only, though, when Jiyong starts shoving his hips back with a low grunt. He's also almost embarrassed about how quickly Jiyong brings him off with practiced ease, clenching just the right muscles to milk Seungri's cock. That is, until Jiyong sends jets of cum streaming onto the wall a few seconds later. Jiyong slides off of his dick and turns to slip the used condom off also. He ties the latex into a simple knot and tosses it into the toilet then flushes it away. It only takes a minute to get their clothes settled back in place.

 

Outside of the bathroom stall Jiyong is digging into his pocket again, this time pulling out a tiny plastic bag filled with white powder. He glances over at Seungri, offering the baggie, but shrugs when Seungri shakes his head and opens the bag to tip out a small mound of powder onto the webbing of his left hand right next to a smiley face tattoo. The drug disappears into his nose and the bag disappears into his pocket. At the same time, Seungri's phone chimes. He swipes the screen open but before he can get to the new text Jiyong snatches the phone out of his hand and quickly punches something in. He's grinning when he passes Seungri his phone back but doesn't give him a chance to ask what it was he did with the phone. Instead he winks and saunters to the door. The music is still basting through the speakers in the club even though they couldn't really hear it in the bathroom. Jiyong slips out with nothing but a smile, melting into the crowd like the Cheshire cat. Seungri is left staring at the door until his phone chimes again. It's a text from an unknown number that reads “hit me up next time you're spinning”. He snorts and replies “ok” then heads back out into the club. Jiyong is nowhere to be seen but then, Seungri didn't really think he would be.

 

_ And I love the places that we go _

_ And I love the people that you know _

_ And I love the way you can't say “no”  _

_ To many long lines in a row _

_ I love the powder on your nose _

 

_ And now I know who you are _

_ And it wasn't that hard _

_ Just to figure you out _

 

Six weeks later and hooking up with Jiyong has become commonplace. Seungri doesn't know exactly what they are but he knows they burn when they're together. He also knows that, more often than not, Jiyong is high when they see each other. In fact, he isn't sure if he's ever met up with Jiyong while he was sober. For the most part he tries not to let it bother him, figuring it is what it is and until something changes he'll leave it alone. 

 

It's a Friday night and he's DJing at a house party for a friend from the dance academy where he teaches part-time. He isn't expecting to see Jiyong, hadn't told him where he would be. But there he is, prowling through the crowd like he's on a mission. Before he gets to the corner where Seungri is set up he gets sidetracked by the host of the party. Youngbae grabs Jiyong by the arm and pulls him into a hug. Seungri watches as Jiyong freezes for a moment then returns the embrace with distinct enthusiasm. Youngbae guides Jiyong away toward the kitchen where the drinks are. 

 

Seungri doesn't see either of them again until he takes a break. He finds Jiyong huddled over a tv tray covered in little white lines with a taller dark-haired man. They are taking turns inhaling a series of lines. Jiyong stands up straight, giggling to himself, eyes bright and jittery, then he claps a hand on the other man's shoulder and shakes him. The man's voice is deep and so are his dimples when he laughs. Jiyong turns and sees Seungri and his smile turns up another notch. He reaches out and wraps himself around Seungri, kissing him with a lot of tongue like he can't get enough of the way Seungri tastes. 

 

Jiyong is so high he's nearly vibrating, cocaine rocketing through his bloodstream. He pulls Seungri back into the living room, jams his hands into Seungri's back pockets and squeezes his ass while grinding against his thigh. They spend the next twenty minutes dancing as close as possible while still clothed. Seungri pulls away reluctantly and adjusts his cock. Jiyong whines and tugs at Seungri's clothes in an attempt to make him forget he's there to work. Seungri laughs then kisses him again, softly, and goes back to his post. Jiyong stays close for the rest of the night, only vanishing occasionally to take another hit then coming back to hover near Seungri. 

 

They leave the party around 4am when most of the people are either passed out or leaving as well. It's the first time they've gone home together. They go to Jiyong's apartment because it's closer. Jiyong helps him lug his equipment inside and sets it next to the door. Seungri is mostly sober and tired but he knows Jiyong is still buzzing. They leave a trail of clothes through the apartment, barely making it to Jiyong's bed before Seungri is pushing Jiyong onto his back and pulling his legs over his shoulders. Jiyong pants and groans and tosses his head as Seungri fucks into him slowly. Without lube, a condom or any prep Seungri makes sure to take his time, grinding their hips together so his cock barely leaves Jiyong's body until Jiyong starts to curse and reaches out to yank his face close with a tight grip on his hair. Seungri can tell Jiyong is starting to come down. His hands are shaking and he grimaces when Seungri kisses him. He pulls Seungri's hair again, demanding that he move faster, fuck him harder. Seungri scowls at him but adjusts his position so he's propped on his elbows, crushing Jiyong beneath him. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room are the rapid clap of skin on skin and labored breathing. Jiyong reaches down and digs his fingers into the muscle of Seungri's ass as the friction on his erection between their stomachs coaxes his orgasm from him. Seungri quickly pulls out just as he feels himself start to cum. He cups his balls with one hand and squeezes his shaft with the other until the last drops of semen fall into Jiyong's stomach. 

 

Jiyong's legs fall to the bed limply when Seungri moves. He's already passed out. Seungri sighs and reaches for a handful of tissues to clean them both up. They never turned on any lights in the apartment so Seungri just maneuvers Jiyong's dead weight until he can pull the blankets out from beneath him then throws the covers over them both and curls up against Jiyong's back and closes his eyes. 

 

_ I like the freckles on your chest _ __  
_ And I like the way you like me best _ __  
_ And I like the way you're not impressed _ __  
_ While you put me to the test _ _  
_ __ I like the white stains on your dress

 

Jiyong's fur coat covers him nearly to his ankles so it's something of a surprise when he struts into the club in front of Seungri and pulls the coat off to reveal a low cut, short black dress and fishnet stockings above his chunky black boots. He looks back over his shoulder and winks at Seungri then disappears toward the bar. Seungri spots him again an hour later grinding with the tall man Seungri remembers from a party at Youngbae's house. He's moving across the dancefloor without thinking when Jiyong sees him and smirks. Seungri freezes. He can only watch as the other man spins Jiyong around, grabs his ass and kisses him. Jiyong just winds his arms around the guy's neck and kisses back. Seungri's vision blurs. He doesn't notice himself taking the last few steps that bring him right up to Jiyong's back but Jiyong must know he's there because he pulls out of the kiss and turns to look at him.

 

Jiyong's laugh is high and manic when he introduces them both as Seunghyun. The other Seunghyun just nods and smiles slyly, hands still on Jiyong's hips. Seungri is almost certain he's Jiyong's dealer. Jiyong leans his head back onto Seunghyun's shoulder and says something Seungri can't hear but it makes them both laugh. Seungri is gritting his teeth to keep from punching either of them. The urge toward violence only intensifies when he watches Seunghyun place a tiny pink tablet on his tongue and Jiyong sucks it off. 

 

They kiss for another small slice of eternity before breaking apart. Seunghyun shoves Jiyong in Seungri's direction and Jiyong stumbles, barely catching himself using Seungri's arms for support. Seunghyun moves close enough to be heard over the music and tells Seungri that Jiyong called him his boyfriend. Seungri is so stunned he almost misses Seunghyun smacking Jiyong on the ass but he distinctly hears it when Seunghyun tells him to thank him later as he walks away. Jiyong coils himself around Seungri and bounces along to the music like nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Like he didn't just take it upon himself to label their relationship while making out with someone else. 

 

By 1am Jiyong gets them kicked out of the club after getting caught by security snorting lines in the bathroom. They get shoved out the doors, Jiyong screaming curses at the bouncer the whole way. The night is clear and cold but Jiyong is hot to the touch. He drags his heavy fur coat as he stumbles down the street in front of Seungri. Suddenly he stops and stares down an alley half a block from the club. He throws his coat onto the hood of the nearest car then grabs Seungri's hand and pulls him into the alley.

 

His mouth is hot and dry like his skin but Seungri is quickly distracted from those facts when Jiyong hikes a thigh up onto his hip. Reaching under the thin, silky material of the dress reveals that all Jiyong has underneath is mesh. Seungri backs him up until they hit the wall then lifts him so he can wrap both legs around his waist. Jiyong whimpers into his mouth when his bare shoulders are scraped by rough brick but Seungri doesn't pay him any mind. He's still thinking about Jiyong's tongue in Seunghyun's mouth. He reaches around and rips the fishnet covering Jiyong's butt. It's a bit of a balancing act to hold Jiyong against the wall while he yanks his own pants open but he manages it. Jiyong is still slick from when they fucked before getting ready to go out so he doesn't waste time with prep, choosing instead to hold his cock steady while gravity drops Jiyong onto it.

 

Seungri pounds into him hard and fast. Jiyong moans and screams and begs and praises. He pulls Seungri's hair and claws at his shoulders through his jacket. The dress falls just right to reveal Jiyong's hard cock, trapped in the weave of his stockings. Seungri leans away far enough so Jiyong has to hold onto him or risk falling. Jiyong begs in earnest for Seungri to let him touch himself. Seungri sneers and fucks him harder. Jiyong's makeup is smudged across his cheeks with sweat and his hair bounces limply with every thrust. His eyes are glazed, pupils blown wide and unfocused, but Seungri thinks he's still the most beautiful human he's ever seen.

 

When Seungri cums he grinds his cock into Jiyong's prostate, forcing his orgasm out of him. He pulls out and lowers Jiyong's legs slowly, keeping an arm around him until he can stand on his own. Jiyong's smile is beatific as he limps back to the street with cum dripping through the loops of his stockings and soaking into the material of his dress. Surprisingly, his coat is still where he left it. Seungri calls them a cab and gives his address. He tells the driver to stop at a convenience store and buys Jiyong a large bottle of water that he forces him to drink before they get to his apartment. Jiyong is putty in his hands as he guides him into the elevator. He keeps his hands tucked under Seungri's shirt, petting the skin of his back and stomach until they get inside the apartment. Seungri manages to convince him to take a shower but has to stay with him to make sure he doesn't accidentally drown himself. They end up naked in Seungri's king-size bed with Jiyong sprawled across Seungri's chest. He's woken a few hours later by the sound of Jiyong throwing up over the side of the bed.

 

_ And I love the way you pass the check _

_ And I love the good times that you wreck _

_ And I love your lack of self-respect _

_ While you're passed out on the deck _

_ I love my hands around your neck _

 

_ And now I know who you are _

_ And it wasn't that hard _

_ Just to figure you out _

 

Jiyong smirks and turns to Seungri when the clerk at the liquor store gives him the total. Seungri rolls his eyes and hands over his credit card. They collect their bottles and walk the few blocks to Youngbae's new building. He's throwing a housewarming party and for once Seungri is only going as a friend and not to work.

 

The apartment is packed with people. They drop their haul of liquor off in the living room with the rest of the booze and start searching for Youngbae. They spot him in the dining area holding onto his boyfriend, Daesung, to keep from falling over. It's still early but it seems nearly every guest has done a shot with the host and he is already well on his way to sloppy drunk. He yells when he sees them, jerking out of Daesung's hold and almost knocking them both over in the process. Youngbae clambers his way to them then grabs them both in a tight hug. He thanks them for coming, gushing about how happy is that they came together. Daesung stands a little behind his right shoulder, smiling somewhat apologetically, as Youngbae waxes poetic about how cute they are together and how glad he is Jiyong finally found someone who can keep him grounded. 

 

Seungri barely catches the look that crosses Jiyong's face at Youngbae's comment. It's a mixture of surprise, a touch of hurt and a shadow of fear. He's quick to recover with a loud laugh and a wide smile but he doesn't look at Seungri when Seungri squeezes his hand. Youngbae insists they do a shot with him so they pick up the nearest bottle and some cups. Seungri pours each of them a drink and they toast the new apartment and Youngbae's prosperity. As soon as his cup is tilted away from his face Youngbae is distracted by another friend just coming through the door. He totters away with Daesung in tow, yelling his greeting over the crowd noise. Jiyong half turns toward Seungri and says he's going to make the rounds and say hello to a few people he knows. Before Seungri can respond Jiyong walks away from him. Seungri watches him for a moment before turning to speak with a few of the students from his dance class. 

 

Hours pass without any sign of Jiyong. Seungri wanders through the apartment until he finds Daesung and asks him if he's seen Jiyong. Daesung smiles his big smile and points Seungri toward the bathroom. The door is half open when Seungri finally gets to the bathroom. He can hear a deep voice but can't make out the words being said. He glances at the mirror and sees the other Seunghyun propped against the opposite wall with his hands fisted in white hair near the very bottom of the mirror. Seungri feels his heart change rhythm and his face heat up. He pushes the door open just as Seunghyun is pulling Jiyong's mouth off of his cock and spewing thick ropes of semen across Jiyong's face. Seungri can't move from the doorway. He feels like the rest of the world is falling away slowly as Seunghyun tucks himself back into his jeans and zips up then pats Jiyong on the head like a dog that performed a trick correctly. He catches Seunghyun's words through the blood pounding in his ears. He hears him tell Jiyong that he'll go blow for blow this time but next time Jiyong better have money. Jiyong sits back on his heels, nodding and panting. Seunghyun finally notices Seungri at the door and smirks at him. He moves around Jiyong, tossing a familiar little bag of powder onto the counter, and nodding at Seungri as he passes him on his way out of the bathroom. Jiyong watches him leave out of the one eye not glued shut with cum. His mouth falls open and his eye gets wide when he sees Seungri. 

 

Seungri steps into the room and silently closes the door behind himself. There's no lock but he doesn't care in that moment. Time seems to both speed up and slow down as he moves toward Jiyong who freezes in place. Seungri stops in front of him, sneakers nearly touching his knees on the floor, glares down at him then grabs him by the throat and drags him to his feet. Jiyong chokes and clings to his wrist but can't break free. Seungri hauls Jiyong to the bathtub and shoves until he tips over into the basin on his back. He wastes no time twisting the tap completely open and using his grip on Jiyong's neck to trap him under the flow. Jiyong coughs and sputters, clawing at Seungri's arm and flailing to get free but his hold is too strong. Jiyong's upper body is soaked by the time Seungri turns off the water. His lungs and throat burn from all the water forced through them and trying to cough it out. When he opens his eyes Seungri is still glaring at him. He's still coughing around Seungri's grip on his neck when he can. Suddenly Seungri shifts his grip to the front of Jiyong's shirt and yanks until they're both standing. Jiyong tries to double over and force the rest of the water in his lungs out but Seungri doesn't give him a chance. Instead, he marches them both to the counter and slams Jiyong down, chest first, next to the little bag Seunghyun left behind. Seungri's mind is so noisy it's blank but his mouth is moving, telling Jiyong if his drugs are so important he'll help him score his next hit. Jiyong gurgles something back but Seungri doesn't hear or won't listen. 

 

Jiyong's jeans are pasted to his skin with water, however, Seungri ignores this fact and pulls until the denim is around his thighs. As is normal, Jiyong isn't wearing any underwear so his ass is immediately on display. He bucks and wiggles, trying to squirm out of Seungri's hold so Seungri snatches an arm and bends it up between his shoulder blades, putting pressure on it until he squeals and stops moving. It takes him a minute to wrestle with his own pants to free his cock one-handed but he manages it. He's not hard but his anger mixed with Jiyong's partial nudity quickly changes that. He takes himself in hand and presses the head of his dick to Jiyong's tightly clenched hole. Jiyong's whole body tenses up as Seungri keeps increasing the pressure until he's inside Jiyong. He ignores the dry, chafing feeling and moves, thrusting hard and fast. Jiyong's free hand shoots out to brace against the wall but he can't keep Seungri's weight from crushing his chest and pelvis into the countertop. Every stroke sears along his nerves and sizzles in his brain, tiny fireworks of pain exploding in his nervous system. It seems like forever for both of them but it's over in a matter of minutes. Seungri's least satisfying orgasm ever pumps out of him leaving him empty of everything but disappointment and anger. He pulls out and tries his best not to notice the way he leaves Jiyong gaping and swollen and shivering as he slides to to the floor, dripping water and cum. He's disgusted with himself but still furious so he draws his wallet, snatches whatever bills are inside and throws them on the floor near Jiyong. He can't tell if the water falling from Jiyong's chin is from his impromptu bath or tears but he doesn't want to care as he walks out.

 

Thankfully on the other side of the door the music is loud enough to drown out any noise they made. No one even glances his way as Seungri makes a b-line for the nearest liquor and starts drinking. He's more than halfway through the bottle when Daesung comes rushing up to him, panicked and talking fast, telling him they just found Jiyong collapsed on the balcony in puddle of vomit. Seungri blinks, drunk brain trying to make sense of what he's been told. He can't resist when Daesung takes him by the arm and guides him to the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. He sees Youngbae on his knees beside Jiyong who for some reason looks blurred. The blurriness makes sense when he hears Youngbae yelling that Jiyong is having a seizure. Daesung turns away from him, leaving him standing at the doorway staring again. EMTs arrive and they ask so many questions Seungri can't remember which one's he answered and which he didn't. He thinks he told them Jiyong usually does cocaine. He thinks he told them Jiyong had been drinking. He thinks he might have even told them Jiyong is his boyfriend. He hopes he didn't tell them about what happened in the bathroom. 

 

They let him ride in the the ambulance to the hospital but the doctor won't let him in the room while they work on Jiyong. He waits long enough that he's mostly sober by the time the doctor comes to talk to him. He asks more questions about Jiyong's drug use and about their relationship. He tells Seungri he thinks Jiyong is out of the woods and should be fine, that seizures are relatively common with cocaine overdose. He asks about the bruising on Jiyong's neck. Seungri doesn't have an answer. There doctor looks skeptical but lets him back to see Jiyong.

 

He's still unconscious, wires strung between his chest and noisy machines. An IV in his arm and an oxygen mask over his pale face. In fact, all of him is pale except for the purple/blue blossom on his throat in the shape of Seungri's hand. Seungri barely has a chance to turn and grab a puke bag from the stack on the counter before he's throwing up the last of the alcohol in his stomach. After throwing the bag into the biohazard bin he takes a shaky breath and rolls the closest stool over to Jiyong's bedside. He falls asleep to the steady sound of Jiyong's heart monitor.

 

_ I like your pants around your feet _ __  
_ And I like the dirt that's on your knees _ __  
_ And I like the way you still say please _ __  
_ While you're looking up at me _ __  
_ You're like my favourite damn disease _ __  
__  
_ And I hate the places that we go _ __  
_ And I hate the people that you know _ __  
_ And I hate the way you can't say no _ __  
_ Too many long lines in a row _ __  
_ I hate the powder on your nose _ __  
  


It's the same club. The one where he first saw Jiyong. The one where Jiyong called him his boyfriend. The one where Jiyong is still dancing and still high. The one where Seungri realizes he can't keep doing this. 

 

He pulls Jiyong off the dance floor, plying him with kisses. They end up in the same filthy bathroom where they first had sex. Seungri takes his time taking Jiyong's breath away. He kisses him slow and deep. He doesn't give him even a moment to gather his thoughts and ask for more. He moves at a glacial pace, touching and tasting bits of skin as he reveals them an inch at time. It's Seungri on his knees this time. The rips in his jeans expose his skin to the grime and grit of a hundred other people but he can only focus on the way Jiyong tastes. The way Jiyong sounds when he whimpers and moans. The way this is the last time he'll have any of this and Jiyong doesn't suspect a thing.

 

Sliding two fingers into Jiyong is easy. His muscles give way like a welcome, pulling Seungri in and tempting him to stay. But he still wakes up some nights in a cold sweat remembering what it was like to see Jiyong overdosing. Other nights he wakes up so angry he thinks he might choke the life out of Jiyong for real. He can't decide which nights are scarier. 

 

He climbs to his feet again and pulls Jiyong into another kiss that he responds to without hesitation. A light touch to his hip and he turns eagerly, reaching back with his right hand to spread himself. Again, Seungri goes slow, easing his cock into Jiyong like it's his first time. He wipes his sticky palm on his pants then wraps his arm around Jiyong's waist to hold him close while he rocks into him. Jiyong babbles and whines, shoves his ass back trying to push Seungri to fuck him harder. Finally, Seungri gives in just a little, snapping his hips forward. Jiyong's cock is dripping precum onto the already dirty floor but neither of them reach to stop it. Seungri tries to draw it out, tries to make it last, but there's only so much he can do before his body makes the decision for him. He buries his face against Jiyong's shoulder and his cock as far inside Jiyong as he can when he cums. He slides his hand over the head of Jiyong's dick and squeezes once, twice and Jiyong is cumming with him.

 

He doesn't pull out. He waits until he goes limp and slips out of Jiyong before he steps back. He keeps his head down while he helps Jiyong pull his jeans up over the mess then fixes his own clothes. When he looks up Jiyong is staring at him with tears in his eyes. He asks what that was all about and Seungri can't answer so he grabs Jiyong and kisses him one last time. He pushes Jiyong away and pulls the door open. The bathroom is quiet enough for Jiyong to hear him say goodbye but out in the club is too loud for Seungri to hear Jiyong scream.

__  
_ And now I know who you are _ __  
_ It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out _ _  
_ __ (Now I did, you wonder why)

 

**Author's Note:**

> All editing done by me so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out for correction. Also a huge THANK YOU goes out to Kim for all of her help and encouragement!


End file.
